Red and black
by CarmillaDracula
Summary: Collection of drabbles about various characters; features Enjolras/Cosette, Enjolras/Grantaire and hopefully more authentic Marius/Eponine. Eponine is Samantha Barks, Enjolras is again David Thaxton, Madame Thénardier is Helena Bonham Carter, not the book or stage show version, thus the first name Héléne.
1. Chapter 1

Despite her youth, she was pure and clean, like the lilacs she picked from her father´s garden and pinned to her dress. He was handsome, charismatic and focused on Patria. She believed in charity; he gave the rousing speeches how the system should be changed. Sometimes he left a marvelous, clean, blood-red rose, decorated with a black satin-ribbon, attached to her garden gate. When they met in that garden, they sat chastely under the white roses and spoke; June 1832 had gone, the revolution had failed, but they had whole life in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Éponine watched herself from the mirror.

She had borrowed the dirty and cracked glass from another prisoner. It showed that she, like Héléne Thénardier, had pretty features and slender body, which could still be admired under all the dirt and rags and matted brown hair. Éponine pulled her neckline down and thought Marius. He and Enjolras had not been caught; Éponine, wounded and young and pitiful, had made the soldiers to treat her wounds and the judge to send her to the prison for life, not in the front of the firing squad.

She smiled coquettishly to the warden who passed the cell.

_I will escape and come back to you, Monsieur Marius. I think I am a little bit in love with you..._


	3. Chapter 3

_"I want to give money to that girl and say: This is from the child you tortured."_

He remembers Cosette´s eyes under the lilacs of her bonnet; those blue eyes filled with tears of rage and agony.

_"I can´t do that; Eponine is poor, suffering, she needs our help and your friendship."_

He empties his glass and puts it on the café table. After the Revolution there has not been ABC café. All were dead except he and Enjolras. And Eponine who had escaped from the prison.

_"But I will never pretend that it was nothing."_


	4. Chapter 4

He was a child; only eighteen, with a flair of a pomaded criminal.

Montparnasse.

"I have something for you."

He drops the stolen locket to her hand. It is golden, and there is a miniature portrait within. It has a insipid-looking young girl, barely seventeen, blandly beautiful.

She tears the picture away and drops it to the filth. She is happy to see the splashes all over the hypocritical picture.

_That is a place where you too belong. _

"Forget Pontmercy, ´Ponine. I accept you."

"Could you find me a rose?" Eponine´s voice is calm. "Fake rose which does not fade."

Montparnasse smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and followings! :)

.

.

.

"Grantaire!"

He opened his eyes and started to smile.

Enjolras was there, with his striking red and golden vest, with his aura of purity and energy, kneeling by his, Grantaire´s, side and keeping his hand.

"I saw the gun pointing at you," Grantaire said; "and could not let it happen..."

"I called Joly here," Enjolras said quickly; "he can tie your wound."

"It does no good; the bullet went through me;" the dying man said and added gently. "And then you said that I don´t believe in anything! I have always believed in you..."

He closed his eyes and for a moment Enjolras thought he was dead. But no; his chest was still moving. Touched, Enjolras bent and kissed his forehead; the dying man opened his eyes and whispered:

"You know, I have always loved you."

And then he expired.


	6. Chapter 6

Cosette/Courfeyrac request for a guest who left me a wonderful review. Sorry how short it turned to be. Thank you for all the reviews/favorites/follows!

...

Courfeyrac saw her with his father, giving coins to the beggars - poor, elderly, lunatics, sick. She turned and looked at him, her face framed by the opulent hat. She saw a young man with a Republican rosette, and they stared at each others for a moment. She looked intrigued. Then she turned around and followed her father.

He found her in Rue Plumet. She was surrounded by Eden of lush greenery and gorgeous roses; she saw him at the gate and walked to him, looking both shy and interested. They spoke, they laughed, they told everything about themselves to each others.

They met like that for weeks; first in the gate, then in the garden, then - chastely - in Cosette´s cozily luxurious bedroom. If he had fallen in love, so was she; he had radiance; it was easy to know why he was the heart of the group.

One June night he said: "General Lamarque is dead. Tomorrow we fight and I.. ."

Cosette put her finger to his lips. "You have better return to me."

She kissed him and pulled him to the bed.

"I am sure," she said to his questioning gaze.

In the dawn Courfeyrac rose from the bed and dressed. He kissed gently Cosette´s forehead and left to meet his revolutionary friends.

Cosette turned in her sleep but she didn´t wake up.


End file.
